


And It Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but maybe, idk if its angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell Harry to give up when he's 19 and he'll call you a fool.</p>
<p>Tell him to give up two years later, and he might listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in so long so sorry if this is garbage. i wrote this in between studying for different finals and it just felt really great so maybe i'll start up writing again, fingers crossed. bonus points if you can spot the don't let me go reference in here

For Harry, giving up was never an option. Especially when it came to Niall.

So maybe that’s why he always dusted it off when he accidentally caught sight of longing glances thrown in between the blonde and Liam. Yeah, that fond look on Niall’s face whenever Liam places a hand on his shoulder? There was definitely no alternate meaning behind that. 

Harry was just fine when he received news of the two being an item. “You won’t give up Harry,” Harry told himself, “it’ll all be over soon, don’t worry.”

Harry contemplated becoming a physic because soon enough, four weeks later, he received news of the two having split. And really, Harry shouldn’t have been as pleased as he was, having heard two of his best friends were going through a rough patch in their lives, where they both needed to get some things in their life together. And he wouldn’t admit it, but Harry was having the time of the life as soon as they had broken up.

Harry’s world came crashing down just as quickly as it was built up. Two weeks later, as Harry by Niall’s house to drop off his early birthday present, Harry noticed Liam’s shoes in the entrance, near the doorway. “He’s probably just dropping off his birthday present early too Harry,” he told himself, “don’t stress yourself out.”

And if Liam’s birthday gift was pinning Niall to the floor shirtless and attempting to suck Niall’s face off, then “so be it,” Harry thought.

And Harry did let it be for two more years, and when he heard cheering, Harry snapped out of his thoughts to bring his attention back to real life. When he laid eyes on the sight which caused all the commotion, Harry’s heart sunk harder than the Titanic. 

Liam and Niall’s hands were intertwined, lifted up into the air and Harry caught glance of a shiny silver band on the fourth finger of Niall’s left hand. Turning his head, he noticed he was the only one who was still sitting. Everyone was up on their feet, cheering and clapping for the happy and now engaged couple.

Harry mentally beat himself up for not being happy for two of his best friends but he made himself a promise to do it physically later. 

Harry’s breathing started to become breathy and uneven. Unable to bear the sudden news, Harry excused himself from the table he was sat at, and got up to leave. 

As Harry gathered enough of his thoughts together to leave the venue (unnoticed by anyone, he quietly noted, especially the oblivious fiancés), he cursed himself out for not being good enough. For being a wimp. For letting his feelings get the best of him. For being so blind.

The one true love of his life had let him go and now he’s just tired of feeling alone.

For Harry, giving up was his only option.


End file.
